Teen Top - NO
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '아니야 (NO)right|200px *'Artista:' Teen Top *'Mini Álbum:' TEEN TOP 20's Love Two "ÉXITO" Repackage *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Balada *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 10-Noviembre-2014 *'Agencia: 'T.O.P Media 'Romanización' uriga jeogi ape hamkke anja isseul ttae geudaega naui gyeote pyeonhi yeope isseul ttae eonjena hamkkeil ttae naui soneul jabeul ttae naui dwireul geotdeon ni saenggage Tell him dagaoneun aedeuldo manheun geo naboda mwo inneun aedeuldo giutgeoryeotdan sasil, OK I‘m James Dean geureom neon Angeli Pier nal deryeogayo bogo sipeodo neon ganikkayo dwidora hanbeoneun bwajwo naman namneun geo gateun ge sirheo miryeon Don‘t Like you nareul bureul ttae mada niga malhadeon geu mare geu soge naega nama inneunde neowa gata na neoreul bureul ttae mada geu nare geu soge niga nama inneunde geujeone neo gieokhani uri hamkke geotdeon got niga naui ane cheoeum angyeo itdeon got neo malgo dareun yeojan neowa bigyohage doe A sul masigo eodil gado chingudeureun They said, igeo byeolgeo anya Just ibyeol bangsik dangsineun himdeuljiman han sigan dwineun sinnalgeoya won syasi ichyeojugetji anim hangsang hadeon daero neol dorabodeonga you nareul bureul ttae mada niga malhadeon geu mare geu soge naega nama inneunde neo geu mare geu soge naega namainneunde i mari da na naega neoege mallya geu mare geu soge niga deullyeosseumyeon hae 'Español' Cuando juntos estamos sentados por ahí Cuando estás cómodamente a mi lado Cuando siempre estamos juntos, cuando tomas mi mano Pienso en ti, caminando detrás de mi Dilo, conozco a un montón de chicos que se acercan a ti Sé que esos chicos tuvieron más que yo, está bien Soy Jamen Dean, eres Angeli Pier Llévame contigo, porque te extraño si me dejas Date la vuelta y mírame una vez más, no me gusta ser el único que esté detrás Estos sentimiento persistente, no me agradan Tú, cada vez que me llamas, dentro de esas palabras Todavía sigo allí Al igual que tu, cada vez que te llamo Todavía estas en ese día ¿Recuerdas el lugar al que fuimos antes? El lugar en donde llegaste por primera vez en mis brazos Sigo comparando otras chicas contigo Cuando salgo a beber, donde quiera que vaya, mis amigos decían Esto no es gran cosa, sólo, que te resulta difícil porque terminaron en este momento Pero comenzarás a divertirte dentro de una hora, un disparo que debes olvidar O tan sólo has lo que siempre haces y mírate en tu pasado Tú, cada vez que me llamas Dentro de esas palabras Todavía sigo allí Tienes que decir que me quede Este es el fin Yo estoy contigo Dentro de esas palabras, espero que puedas escuchar. 'Hangul' 우리가 저기 앞에 함께 앉아 있을 때 그대가 나의 곁에 편히 옆에 있을 때 언제나 함께일 때 나의 손을 잡을 때 나의 뒤를 걷던 니 생각에 Tell him 다가오는 애들도 많은 거 나보다 뭐 있는 애들도 기웃거렸단 사실, OK I‘m James Dean 그럼 넌 Angeli Pier 날 데려가요 보고 싶어도 넌 가니까요 뒤돌아 한번은 봐줘 나만 남는 거 같은 게 싫어 미련 Don‘t Like you 나를 부를 때 마다 니가 말하던 그 말에 그 속에 내가 남아 있는데 너와 같아 나 너를 부를 때 마다 그 날에 그 속에 니가 남아 있는데 그전에 너 기억하니 우리 함께 걷던 곳 니가 나의 안에 처음 안겨 있던 곳 너 말고 다른 여잔 너와 비교하게 되 A 술 마시고 어딜 가도 친구들은 They said, 이거 별거 아냐 Just 이별 방식 당시는 힘들지만 한 시간 뒤는 신날거야 원 샷이 잊혀주겠지 아님 항상 하던 대로 널 돌아보던가 you 나를 부를 때 마다 니가 말하던 그 말에 그 속에 내가 남아 있는데 너 그 말에 그 속에 내가 남아있는데 이 말이 다 나 내가 너에게 말야 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop